Un momento
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: En un momento muchas cosas pueden pasar... Zoey & Elliot


Ni hao!... soy yo, Luna Love… y bueno, este es un pequeño fic que he creado y espero que les agrade… es algo asi como una compensación al tiempo que me estoy tomando para actualizar mis otros fic…. De antemano les digo que me tengan algo de paciencia… pero no redundo y los dejo con lo siguiente….

**Nota: Mew Mew Power no es de mi propiedad… le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores… ^_^**

********* 0 *********

_**Un momento**_

********* 0 *********

Por favor señorita puede tomar mi orden – pidió un hombre a una joven mesera

Señorita llevo rato esperando – dijo otra cliente

Por favor ¿Cuándo estará mi orden? – hablo otro cliente mas

Chicas ayuda – pidió la joven pelirroja sin saber que hacer ante tantos clientes

Lo siento estoy ocupada – contesto una chica de cabello verde llevando su bandeja llena

¡Dos ordenes especiales! – dijo otra chica, de cabello rubio – lo siento debo llevar esto ahora

A mi ni me veas estoy ocupada – le dijo una chica de cabello azul negro mientras tomaba una taza de té sentada en una mesa

Si como no, si a eso le llamas estar ocupada – le respondió la pelirroja con un dejo de molestia

Aquí tiene señor que tenga buen día… Zoey la mesa 7, hay que tomar su pedido – hablo una chica de cabello morado mientras hacia la cuenta de otro cliente mas que estaba frente a ella en la barra

¡Por favor! Yo también estoy bastante ocupada – se quejo la pelirroja

Mitad de semana de vacaciones y ella trabajando… Zoey lamentaba tanto tener que trabajar durante sus vacaciones y para colmo las artes culinarias de su jefe y chef Wesley habían hecho de las suyas puesto que el Café estaba a reventar de gente que esperaba poder probar los exquisitos postres que tenían en el menú… verdaderamente sus vacaciones se estaba volviendo extenuantes aunque no se quejaba del todo puesto que recibía una paga por ello.

¿Y bien señoritas? Hay trabajo por hacer – dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules quien había bajado a ver como se encontraban las cosas en el Café

_¡Oh por favor!... no él _– se dijo mentalmente la pelirroja al escuchar al chico quien prácticamente estaba a sus espaldas

Y bien… Zoey los clientes son prioridad no hay que hacerlos esperar – le dijo a la pelirroja

Claro, como diga jefe – dijo con voz irónica y falsa amabilidad – si quiere le puedo traer algo a usted si así lo quiere – expreso con sarcasmo

Muy graciosa Zoey pero ya es tiempo que te pongas a hacer algo – dijo el rubio sin inmutarse por lo dicho por la chica y hablando de forma un tanto orgullosa

¡Oh por favor! Es que acaso no te das cuenta que ya estoy lo suficientemente ocupada y cansada como para que tu me vengas a reclamar que no hago nada – expreso sin importarle siquiera elevar un poco su tono de voz

Muy bien aclaremos algo… primero, no te estoy reclamando nada solo he dicho que atiendas a los clientes y segundo deberías bajar un poco tu tono de voz porque por si no lo has notado incomodas a los clientes con tu tono de voz elevado – le dijo tranquilamente

¡Me canse! ¡Estoy harta!... ¡Adiós! - exclamo sin bajar su tono y dándose la vuelta para luego dirigirse al vestidor y así cambiarse e irse del lugar

Elliot sucede algo… escuche a Zoey discutiendo contigo – dijo un joven algo mayor que el rubio de cabello castaño largo y llevaba el traje de chef

Se ha molestado por la presión del trabajo – contesto con simpleza – ya sabes cómo es – agrego con indiferencia

Deberías hablar con ella, por como la escuche me parece deberías tratar de tranquilizarla – sugirió el castaño al rubio que al parecer la idea no le parecía en absoluto

No veo porque deba hacerlo además…

Elliot – interrumpió el otro joven en un tono de advertencia

Está bien… iré – dijo resignado encaminándose a los vestidores

Solo asegúrate de no terminar en discusión – le dijo el castaño para luego entrar en la cocina con una sonrisa

Por otro lado Zoey había comenzado a aflojar su ropa y trataba de calmarse, las presiones en el Café sumado a tener que soportar a Corina con sus talles y de paso aguantar a Elliot… ya era el colmo. ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera que soportar tanto? Y más soportar el orgullo y el dejo de superioridad y arrogancia de su jefe… acaso no tenía un mínimo de conciencia para darse cuenta que era ella quien más trabajaba en el Café

Necesito que hablemos un momento – hablo una voz a espaldas de la pelirroja quien se sobresalto levemente y se giro al reconocer esa voz

No tenemos nada que hablar – espeto la chica – y por si no lo notaste estos son los vestidores así que deberías tener un poco de prudencia y tocar antes de entrar – reclamo con un dejo de molestia

Si claro y me lo dice la chica que ha entrado en mi habitación sin tocar y me ha encontrado casi desnudo en una de esas ocasiones – le dijo un tanto tranquilo mientras Zoey no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar esos incidentes

P-pero de todas manera no tenemos nada que hablar – contesto sin poder evitar sonar nerviosa

Yo creo que si debemos hablar – y tras decir aquello se escucho un click en la que confirmaba que la puerta había sido cerrada con seguro – así que si dejas el drama podemos empezar

¿Qué?... ya te dije que no tenemos nada que hablar así que mejor te quitas de enfrente de la puerta y me dejas ir – dijo un tanto más molesta por todo

Pero contrario a lo que ella demandaba, Elliot simplemente se recostó sobre la puerta de brazos cruzados y con una expresión tranquila e inmutable ante lo que ella resoplo con fastidio

El silencio no se hizo esperar lo cual desespero a Zoey que estaba por reclamar a gritos el motivo por el que la retenía y no le decía nada cuando se suponía que él quería hablar con ella, basto un quedo suspiro resignado por parte del chico para detener sus palabras puesto que tras eso comenzó por fin a hablar

Verdaderamente no te entiendo ni terminare de entenderte jamás – comento serenamente

¿Y eso qué significa? – pregunto de mala gana

Significa que no entiendo a que vino todo el alboroto que armaste allá afuera – le contesto con simpleza – supongo que la presión del trabajo es grande en estos momentos pero no era como para que gritaras – le dijo tranquilamente

Pues entonces no fastidies – espeto molesta – no puedes simplemente llegar a ordenar como si nada, ¡No sabes lo mucho que he estado ocupada!

Primero si puedo llegar a supervisar y ordenar algo porque soy, en este caso, tu jefe y segundo para cuando baje no hacías nada así que solo te pedí que atendieras a los demás clientes – decía un tanto irritado

¡Que me hayas encontrado haciendo nada no significa que no lo haya hecho! – reclamo elevando su tono

Pues entonces ahórrate los dramas y gritos y limítate a cumplir con tus labores – decía un tanto exaltado

Si claro y dejarme pasar por una floja ¡NO SEÑOR! – grito fastidiada

El ambiente tenso del momento no les había permitido darse cuenta que ante la exaltación ambos se habían acercado y prácticamente se gritaban a la cara

No te pido nada de eso pero al menos evita los gritos que son molestos par los demás – espeto ya mas fastidiado de escucharla gritarle

¡SI NO TE GUSTA ENTONCES VETE!

¡POR QUE UNA CHIQUILLA FASTIDIOSA ME DIGA ESO NO VOY A IRME!

¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS CHIQUILLA FATIDIOSA! – grito molesta

¡POR COMO TE COMPORTAS ES OBVIO A QUIEN LLAMO ASI! – decía sin siquiera darse cuenta que había caído en el juego de gritar - ¡O ACASO ERES TAN IDIOTA QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA!

¡NO SOY UNA IDIOTA! – le grito acercándose aun mas acto que fue imitado por Elliot - ¡EL UNICO IDIOTA QUE CONOZCO ERES TU!

¡¿POR QUÉ HABRIA DE SER EL IDIOTA CUANDO FUISTE TU QUIEN ARMO EL REVUELO EN EL CAFÉ? – le grito exaltado y molesto

¡TE LO HUBIERAS EVITADO SI NO HUBIESES FASTIDIADO! – grito encolerizada y al instante en un arrebato de molestia él la tomo con fuerza de los brazos para luego hacerla retroceder hasta quedar entre la pared y él

¡SUFICIENTE! – le dijo tras acorralarla – que las presiones del Café sean muchas no te da la autoridad para sublevarte

Suéltame – lo decía intentando empujarlo

No – negó rotundamente mientras Zoey seguía tratando de alejarlo sintiéndose nerviosa ante la cercanía del chico – ni pienses que te soltare después de lo ocurrido – advirtió bajando su tono pues se había recién dado cuenta que estaba gritando

No eres quien para detenerme, suéltame – le dijo empujándolo pero no contaba con que al momento de hacerlo él se alejaría un poco para luego acercarse aun mas logrando que ella prácticamente se abalanzara sobre él para luego quedar pegada contra la pared y el cuerpo de Elliot

La chica al darse cuenta de ello se sonrojo dando un pequeño sobresalto, por un momento se quedo inmóvil mientras Elliot se acerco a su oído para decirle…

Si querías abrazarme solo lo hubieses dicho desde un principio – hablo tranquilamente en su oído ladeando su sonrisa

N-no… d-digas… ton… terías – tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo tratando de hacerle frente viéndolo fijo a sus ojos y observando cómo su sonrisa se volvía complaciente

Te diré algo… tal vez es cierto que solo por no verte haciendo nada no significa que no lo hicieras pero… si las discusiones van a terminar de este modo – sonrió con picardía – no me molestaría seguir discutiendo

Aquel comentario la había dejado sin palabras, ¿Qué se supone que pretendía? Pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que tras seguir mirándolo a los ojos lo viera acercarse lentamente mientras ella sin saber ¿Por qué? Empezó a cerrar los ojos. Solo un momento basto para que ambos unieran sus labios en un tranquilo beso que hacía a sus corazones latir desbocados

Sin siquiera deséalo ella se dejo llevar ante aquel beso, el momento era de lo más inesperado, sus manos se elevaron hasta posarlas alrededor del cuello de Elliot mientras él la estrechaba aun mas por la cintura. Ninguno fue consiente de nada sino hasta que el aire se les terminaba y se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas.

Se miraron por unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y a pesar de la vergüenza que Zoey sentía era incapaz de apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules que reflejaban la confusión puesto que Elliot aun no se explicaba cómo habían llegado a eso.

Y-yo… yo… – decía ella sin saber cómo actuar o que decir, sus nervios hacían presa de ella quien estaba totalmente sonrojada

Eh… bueno pues… – decía él aun sin encontrar la manera de decir algo y viéndola a ella sonrojada – creo que debemos volver al Café – le dijo aflojando un poco su agarre pero negándose a soltarla

Si – se limito a decir bajando sus brazos aun nerviosa y sin entender porque él aun no la soltaba del todo, cosa que la ponía aun más nerviosa

Los segundos pasaban lentamente y ninguno decía o hacia nada. Zoey no tenía idea de que debía hacer ante lo que estaba pasando y Elliot también estaba indeciso en que debía hacer, aun se negaba a soltarla simplemente sentía que no podía alejarse de ella.

E-Elliot – menciono su nombre de manera suave y nerviosa

Si… dime – contesto tratando de estar tranquilo y actuar natural

¿Qué… paso? – pregunto bajando su mirada sonrojándose - ¿Qué nos paso? – volvió a decir sin atreverse a mirarlo

Elliot quien aun se preguntaba lo mismo que la chica no encontraba las palabras para explicar lo ocurrido, en su vida se hubiese imaginado verse en una situación como esa.

No lo sé – dijo al fin de cuentas pero luego sonrió – sin embargo, no parece ser tan malo discutir – bromeo

Zoey tras escucharlo levanto su vista y le vio sonreírle, aun estaba nerviosa pero correspondió al gesto sintiéndose un poco liberada de la tensión que hasta hace unos instantes la dominaba.

Al menos me alegra no sentirme culpable por esto – soltó sin querer y tras darse cuenta se tapo la boca y luego volvió a ver a Elliot

Acaso te sientes culpable – inquirió sagazmente aunque sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado

Yo… pues, no… no lo sé, tal vez… no estoy segura – decía algo nerviosa sin saber que contestar

Elliot mantenía su vista fija en ella, de un momento a otro se sintió intranquilo pero a pesar de lo ocurrido él no se arrepentía ya que siendo sincero ya a ella no la veía como una simple empleada… ya era alguien importante y especial para él y estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo de una vez.

Sabes Zoey, te diré algo – le dijo mientras la volvía a aprisionarla contra la pared y sus cuerpo haciéndola sonrojar – agradezco que el idiota de Mark no sea nada ni tenga que ver contigo – menciono sorprendiendo a la pelirroja – de lo contrario lo mandaría directo al hospital si lo viera tocándote, abrazándote o… besándote – decía mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su rostro y luego sus labios

D-de que estas… – pero no pudo decir más pues Elliot capturo sus labios nuevamente haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos de la impresión pero solo segundos después ella empezó a corresponderle.

Sus palabras resonaban en la mente de la pelirroja y aunque intentara contenerse no podía hacer más que corresponder al beso que él había iniciado, solo con ello estaba claro que aunque quisiera negarlo Elliot no le era indiferente

Nuevamente la falta de aire les hizo separarse, ambos mantenían el contacto visual y parecían perderse en la mirada del otro

¿Qué significa esto? – hablo ella sin apartar su mirada de la de él

Para que decirlo con palabras – menciono tranquilamente – si ya lo dijimos todo con un beso – dijo mientras ella sentía sus mejillas arder

Estas diciendo… – inquirió sin llegar a terminar de hablar

No sé cómo he negado lo obvio pero no por ello voy a presionarte – menciono tranquilo soltándola pero antes de poder alejarse ella lo tomo de la camisa sorprendiendo al chico

Yo… no sé cómo pero… he negado lo que siento mucho tiempo… crei que solo era pasajero… pero no es así – revelo con la vista baja pero luego volvió a verlo con las mejillas teñidas de carmín – nunca pude sacarte de mi mente y aunque dije querer a Mark… tu no me eras indiferente – decía mientras recordaba lo mucho que fingió no tener ningún sentimiento para con el rubio cuando era todo lo contrario

Entonces creo que ya no hay motivos para seguir negando lo obvio – y dicho esto volvió a besarla

********* 0 *********

¿Cuándo estará mi orden? – pregunto una mujer a una de las meseras

Alguien podría tomar mi pedido – dijo otro cliente

Por favor, puede atenderme señorita – pidió otro mas

La mesera a pesar del agobio trataba de atender a todos lo mejor posible… tras atender a otro cliente se retiro y fue directo hacia la cocina. Al llegar cerca lanzo un suspiro cansino pues para haber pasado 2 días aun las artes culinarias de Wesley atraían mucho a los clientes

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura sorprendiendo en un principio a la chica, fue estrechada hasta quedar contra el cuerpo de quien la sujetaba y luego sintió al cálido aliento cerca de su oreja.

No es momento de descansar, el Café está lleno – hablo una tranquila voz en el oído de la pelirroja

He estado demasiado ocupada por mucho tiempo y el que me retengas de este modo no me ayuda a cumplir con lo que me dices – le dijo tranquilamente mientras se giraba para ve al rubio quien le sonreía

Cierto – menciono a son de broma mientras ella hacia una mueca de fingido disgusto

Saben algo – menciono una voz femenina que logro sorprender a la pareja – eran más divertidos antes, ahora son demasiado melosos – hablo la chica de cabello azul negro mientras caminaba hacia ellos – me lo esperaba de Zoey pero no de ti Elliot… se ve que el amor hace cambios – decía mientras pasaba por el lado de la pareja quienes la siguieron con la vista hasta que salió hacia el interior del Café

No cabe duda que Corina no dejara de lado el molestar con eso – dijo la pelirroja aun observando por donde había salido la chica

Hmp… habrá que adaptarse – dijo él sonando un tanto soberbio – aunque de hecho eso no me molesta en lo mínimo – menciono volviendo a estrechar a la pelirroja quien sonrió traviesamente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio

Quien lo diría – menciono Zoey con un dejo de ironía – creo que Corina tiene razón… el amor hace cambios –

Al menos solo ha sido contigo – dijo para luego besarla

"Porque solo un momento basta para hacer grandes cambios… solo un momento hace la diferencia"

**FIN**

********* 0 *********

Nota de autora:

Espero que les haya gustado… me alegraría mucho si me dejaran opiniones… me encanta conocer sus opiniones acerca de mis historias ^_^

Chao!... nos vemos y cuídense mucho….

_**Luna Love**_


End file.
